


rub-a-dub(bango)

by woesofthelonelyheart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Office, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Fluff without Plot, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Sleepy Kisses
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woesofthelonelyheart/pseuds/woesofthelonelyheart
Summary: kung saan iyaking lasing si jongin at gusto na niyang umuwi sa asawa niyang si kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	rub-a-dub(bango)

Maagang nakauwi si Kyungsoo para sa araw na 'yon. Tahimik pa sa bahay habang sinususian niya ang pinto maliban sa nananabik na kaluskos at mga kahol sa maliit na apartment na pag-aari nila ng asawang si Jongin.

Masayang sinalubong si Kyungsoo ng mga aso nilang si Hoochoo and Meokmul. Pagkatapos niyang ilagay ang sapatos sa patasan ay nagbihis na siya kaagad upang maghanda ng makakakain sa gabing iyon. 

Alam niyang gagabihin marahil ng uwi si Jongin dahil birthday ng boss nito at mukhang mag-aalaga na naman siya ng lasing mamaya.

Nagluto lang si Kyungsoo ng tinola at dinamihan ang sabaw dahil kakakailanganin iyon ng asawang mabilis tablan ng alak. Masiyado kasing mabait si Jongin, mahirap dito ang tumanggi dahil nagpapalakas ang asawa niya sa mga higher-ups para sa napipisil na promotion nito.

Hindi naman kasi tipikal na mag-asawa sina si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Matagal silang naging magkaibigan bago natuklasan na mahal nila ang isa't isa kaya naman madali para sa kanilang dalawa na intindihin ang mga personal nilang gawain.

Nagtataka ang ilan kung bakit madalang silang mag-away. Kung may di sila pagkakaunawaan ay mabilis nilang naaayos iyon sapagkat hindi mahigpit si Kyungsoo na asawa. Mahalaga lang na magpaalam si Jongin kung gagabihin ito ng uwi at kung saan ito pupunta. May kalayaan pa rin naman ang asawang gumawa ng mga bagay basta alam nilang hinding-hindi masisira ang tiwala nila sa isa't isa.

Ilang linggo na ring ipinagpaalam ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo ang party na 'to kaya nga mas maaga siyang umuwi para may mag-asikaso ng bahay. Hindi niya kailanman naramdaman ang takot o pangamba dahil sigurado siyang sa kanya lang uuwi si Jongin at _hinding-hindi_ ito titingin sa iba.

Simpleng bagay lang iyon sa iba ngunit hindi nagkalugar ang selos sa pagmamahalan nila. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung masiyado lang ba silang tiwala sa isa't isa o sadyang ganoon lang kapag _secured_ ka sa relasyon.

Napangiti si Kyungsoo nang makitang tahimik na ang mga aso nila pagkatapos kumain. Agad na siyang nahiga sa sofa at pinanood ang video ng kasal nila ni Jongin.

Iyon ang nakagawian niyang pampaantok habang hinihintay ang asawa.

Nasa kalagitnaan na siya ng paglalakad sa altar nang biglang tumunog ang telepono at nang sagutin niya iyon ay puno ng ingay sa kabilang linya.

"Hello, mahal ko?"

_"Hngg. Uwi na ako sa ma'l ko. Boss ayaw ko na po, gagalit na po asawa koooo."_

Napangiti si Kyungsoo habang puro tawanan, kantiyawan at reklamo lang ni Jongin ang naririnig.

"Hello, Soo? Si Sehun 'to. Iuuwi ko na si Jongin. Lasing na lasing, ilang shot pa lang ang naiinom. Pasensya ka na, bigla kang tinawagan eh. Tinutukso kasi na magagalit ka na raw sabi nila big boss, ayon umatungal ng iyak."

Natawa na lang bigla si Kyungsoo, iyakin talaga si Jongin kapag lasing at parang nagiging sanggol na lang pagdating sa kanya. "Sige na, ihatid mo na rito 'yan at baka magkalat pa. Masisi pa ako na hindi siya ma-promote dahil iyakin."

_"Mahal koooo, hindi ako iyakin. I miss you. Uwi na ako. I love you, baby ko."_

Humagikgik pa si Jongin kasabay ang pagsinok at maya-maya pa ay humikbi na.

_"Hindi. Hindi ako sinagot ng asawa ko! B-Boss! Kasalanan niyo 'to, lasing na ako gagalit na mister ko."_

  
  


Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo, sanay na sanay na siya sa ganito ni Jongin at pagkatapos sa umaga ay pagsisisihan nito kung bakit nalasing. Ibinaba na ni Kyungsoo ang telepono nang magpaalam si Sehun na iuuwi na nito ang asawa.

Ito ang paboritong parte ng pagiging mag-asawa nila ni Jongin. Ang lambingin ito at alagaan kagaya kung paano siya nito iniintindi kapag siya naman ang may kailangan ng _extra love and care_ mula kay Jongin.

  
  


~

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung gaano siya katagal na nakaidlip ngunit agad siyang naalimpungatan nang may kaluskos sa labas at kumahol ang mga aso. 

Sumilip siya sa peephole saglit at nakita ang lupaypay na balikat ni Jongin pati na rin ang bugnutin nitong mukha. Binuksan din naman niya at pinatuloy si Sehun na inakay si Jongin patungo sa sofa.

"Sensya na, tol. Makulit talaga 'tong si Jongin eh. Ayaw tumigil hangga't hindi ka nakikita."

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang pagyakap ni Jongin sa kanya. Amoy na amoy ang alak sa balat nito habang panay ang kiskis ng mukha sa bilugang tiyan ni Kyungsoo.

_"Mahal ko. Miss kita. Love kita, di ko sila gusto sa opisina. Iiwan mo raw ako."_

"Ayan, Kyungs. Ganyan siya kanina kina boss, tinatawanan lang siya kaya nagmamaktol. Sabihin mo huwag na siya pumasok bukas at magpahinga raw kamo. 'Yung promotion daw next week na kapag naalala na niya ginagawa niya sa party."

At nang akmang tatapikin siya ni Sehun sa balikat ay hinapit siya ni Jongin, ubod nang talim ang titig nito sa kaibigan saka siya napaupo sa kandungan nito.

_"Bawal hawakan mahal ko! Alis na. Shoo!"_

Nang makaalis si Sehun ay ngunguso-nguso pa si Jongin habang hinihintay siyang balikan ito sa sala.

  
  


Kumuha si Kyungsoo ng malinis na sando at boxers pati na rin ang pamunas para mahimasmasan ito.

Nakapikit na si Jongin at nakalaylay ang mga binti sa sofa. Akma niyang kakalasin ang butones ng long sleeve nito nang mahigpit nitong hawakan ang kamay niya.

_"Bawal mo ako hubaran. Magagalit si Kyungsoo sa akin. Mahal ko 'yon. Huwag mo ako bibihisan. Gusto ko 'yung mahal ko lang makakakita sa akin."_

Lasing na lasing na ang tinig nito at kailangan nang mabihisan dahil paniguradong mananakit ang ulo nito kinabukasan.

"Jongin, si Kyungsoo 'to. Dali na, bibihisan lang saglit. Di naman magagalit mahal mo sa 'yo."

_"Kung ikaw 'yung mahal ko, bakit di mo ako tinatawag na mahal! Bakit jongin lang!"_

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at hinalikan ang noo ni Jongin. "Amoy alak ka na, mahal ko. Saglit lang 'to tapos matutulog na rin tayo."

Umingit lang ito at pinabayaan si Kyungsoo sa paglilinis. Madali lang ang naging proseso ngunit mahirap akayin papasok ang asawa sa kwarto sapagkat buong bigat nito ay sinasalo niya.

Hindi rin nakatulong na panay ang pagpatak nito ng mga basang halik sa pisngi, leeg, at kung saan ang maaabot ng labi nito.

  
  


Pagbagsak sa kama ay tulog na agad si Jongin dala ng kalasingan kaya malayang pinagmasdan ni Kyungsoo ang guwapo niyang asawa. Minsan ay hindi pa rin siya lubos na makapaniwala na mahahanap niya ang taong kabiyak ng puso.

Hanggang sa tinangay na rin ng antok si Kyungsoo sa piling ng mga bisig ni Jongin.

  
  
  


Ngunit kahit matagal na kayong magkakilala at nagmamahalan ng isang tao ay masosorpresa ka pa rin pala sa mga bagay na malalaman mo ukol sa kanila.

  
  


Alas-cuatro ng madaling araw, iyon ang umaandap na oras sa cellphone ni Kyungsoo nang makarinig siya ng tila mga bulong at haplos sa braso niya.

_"Asawa ko 'yon, bawal niyo agawin! Ako lang mahal ng mahal ko."_ Kasabay ang isang pagsinghot, _"Bango naman, miss ko na asawa ko."_

Aliw na aliw si Kyungsoo sa buka ng bibig ni Jongin. Kung paano ito ngumuso kahit mukhang mahimbing na mahimbing pa rin ang tulog nito.

"Pinaiyak ka nila kagabi?"

_"Hmn. Iiwanan daw ako ni Kyungsoo ko kapag di ako uminom. Sila boss pinaiyak ako, baka magalit mahal ko sa akin kasi hindi naman talaga ako umiinom."_

Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang ilang buhok na nakapagkit sa noo ni Jongin at saka humalik sa balat doon, tuyo ang lalamunan niya dahil bagong gising. Mahapdi pa ang mga mata ngunit mas nakakatuwang marinig ang pagsasalita ni Jongin habang tulog at ang pagsusumbong nito.

"E paano kapag iniwan ka ni Kyungsoo mo, anong gagawin mo?"

_"Baka mamamatay akong malungkot na lang. Mahal ko, huwag mo akong iiwan ha?"_

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo habang patuloy ang paghaplos ni Jongin sa braso at tiyan niya. Naaawa na rin siya sa asawang walang kaalam-alam na nabuko na niya ang sikreto nitong pagsasalita tuwing gabi.

Akala ni Kyungsoo ay may kausap lang ang lalaki sa madaling-araw ngunit siya pa rin ang laman ng isip nito hanggang sa pagtulog. Lokong-loko talaga sila ni Jongin sa isa't isa.

"Hindi kita iiwan, mahal ko. Kahit iyakin ka pa kapag lasing. Tulog ka pa. Mahal kita."

_"Mhmm. I love you too, baby ko. Promise mo 'yan ha!"_

Napagdesisyunan niyang asarin pa muna ito lalo, "Baby? Akala ko ba mahal ko?"

Tinapik nito ang tiyan ni Kyungsoo, "Mahal ko. Baby ko. Gusto ko na ng baby dito sa tiyan mo."

Namula si Kyungsoo at pinanggigilan ang pisngi ni Jongin hanggang sa muli na itong nakatulog habang nanghahaba pa rin ang labi.

Sinabayan na niya itong umidlip. Kailangan niya ngayon ng sapat na pahinga. Magfa-file na lang siya ng sick leave mamayang umaga.

  
  
  


Ang mahalaga ay makasama niya ng mas mahabang oras pa si Jongin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_At hindi na siya makapaghintay na masabi rito ang magandang balita._

_-wakas._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> salamat sa pagbasa! comment naman kayo diyan! :)


End file.
